


unintentional

by icemakestars



Series: •Tumblr Prompts• [21]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blood and Violence Mention, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Tumblr: FTLGBTales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Rogue comes back from the future and sees Sting. He does not intend to kiss him, but some things are beyond human control.





	unintentional

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BecauseSin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseSin/gifts).



> me? bulk uploading old tumblr drabbles? it's more likely than you'd think.

“Sting…” He was shocked, although he shouldn’t have been; Sting was still alive in this timeline. His pulse throbbed in his wrist, a smile graced the flushed ruddiness of his cheeks and - god - he was so alive!

Mirai had almost forgotten how much he loved him.

Except he hadn’t, at all, really, no matter how many years had passed. Sting had become Mirai’s shadow, always present in the back of his mind, as much of a part of the darkness that had engulfed him as everything else.

Their eyes met across the battlefield. Sting’s were wide and fierce, and Mirai had no idea what emotions his face was reflecting. Anger? Pain? Grief? Or an accumulation of the three so bitter, so frightful, that Mirai felt it as a throb in his chest.

It only took seven long strides and Sting was at his side, bloody fingers curling in his collar and dragging him up onto his toes. Those eyes, an electrifying blue that set Mirai’s hairs on edge, bored into him with an intensity that was almost intimidating. Sting searched his face, and whatever he was looking for he surely found. His grip slackened, his gaze going soft.

“Rogue?” A whispered question, and the shudder that rippled through Mirai’s body was the ultimate confirmation. How long had it been since he had gone by that name? Not since Sting’s death, of course. He had to create a new identity, separate himself from Sting and Frsoch and his life in Sabertooth. It was the only way he could get through.

Sting’s arms were arm, and they circled around him, clutching him tightly, gently, as though he wanted to protect Mirai, but was afraid that one wrong move and he would break.

“Raois… I’m so sorry.” Another shudder from Mirai. He could not respond with words; he realised too late that he was crying. Broken sobs and muffled half-syllables of Sting’s name tumbled and tore from his mouth and from his soul, his quivering hands slowly reaching up to clutch at Sting’s lower back. He was real and he was safe and - shit! - this was something Mirai had always dreamed of.

He didn’t even think about it. He leaned back just enough to catch a glimpse of Sting’s face before he pressed their mouths together. Mirai moved slow, knowing that Sting had feelings for him - or at least, the person he used to be - but still not wanting to startle him. It didn’t take Sting long to reciprocate the kiss, and when his tongue teased a line over Mirai’s bottom lip, he pulled back.

“Shit, I didn’t intend to kiss you.” He whispered, and Sting offered that smile that made his heart stutter when he was younger (it still had that affect, of course, but he wasn’t about to admit that to himself when it was inevitable that he would lose his love again today).

“Neither did I… I’m pretty sure this counts as fraternising with the enemy.” Sting laughs lightly, freely, hand curling into the back of his hair as his head tips back. It’s breathtaking for Mirai to watch, even more so when the he realised that he will never see this scene again. The weight of his actions sinks his heart, and he’s aware that he never stopped crying.

It happens in a flash after that.

His hand strikes out, clawing through Sting’s chest, who doesn’t even have time to scream. His mouth hangs open, eyes watering as his body falls limp on the ground. Mirai pulls his hand away and wipes the red and pink residue on his robe. He takes one last look at Sting, barely hearing the roaring screams of someone rushing at him. Another useless pawn in the war, no doubt. It doesn’t matter, anyway; Sting is dead, Rogue will fall into a grief so deep that Mirai will be born, and the rest of the plan will happen as it should.

He turns away, and the tears stop. He can’t be distracted by something as trivial as love, he has a war to win after all.


End file.
